


At Last

by TeamIronMan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Developing Relationship, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamIronMan/pseuds/TeamIronMan
Summary: ***Dom’s/Sub’s are rated from 1-10 based on their needs and care requirements***Tony Stark was... Different.Because of this he’s known for a long time he’d grow old alone. No Dom in the world would ever want him, and that was fine, he didn’t need one anyway.Then the attack on New York happens. Tony gains the family he never knew he wanted, friends he never wants to lose, and a Dominant that won’t be chased away.Seriously, Tony does everything possible but that annoying Captain America won’t leave him the hell alone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve put Steve through the wringer in my last two stories so I figured he was due for a change... Time to queue up Dominant and BAMF Steve Rogers!

Tony Stark was destined to be alone forever.

Depressing right? But Tony’s known this fact since he was 17 years old. His most guarded secret that anyone with a library card could figure out. No matter how many dates he went on, how many people he slept with, or how long they stayed, in the end Tony knew it was always temporary. To really understand, he’d have to go back to the beginning…

…Back to when he presented, and the universe gave him a huge fuck you.

* * *

Tony had been a smart child from a very young age. As soon as he was old enough to realize what his father meant when he said his mother was a Sub and he was a Dom, he began to want to know why this was. Like playing with the mechanics in his father’s workshop, Tony had a deep desire to understand the mechanics of people’s orientations as much as he did the mechanics of a car engine.

By the age of 11, he had devoured a wealth of knowledge, thought he had a good enough foundation of what he’d be in store for when he turned 16. That was the age when everyone’s orientation always made itself known. You’d begin to feel the effects almost immediately on the day of your birth, but would be tested the day after to verify and document what you presented as.

Subs almost always fell into one of 3 categories, they were usually a _Perpetual Sub, Nesting Sub, _or _Gratified Sub_. Perpetual Subs were your level 1-3 partners, craving full control from who they were with. They loved being a slave to their partners or having a relationship of full time power exchange. Level 4-6 Nesting Subs were the usually your homemaker types, craving rules and schedules. Like his mother who was a 5, they are balanced by always knowing what’s happening around them and keeping things in order.

The first two Sub types were the most common and almost 75% of the Sub population fell into those categories. The smaller group of level 7-9 Gratified Subs were the ‘Diva’s’ of the Sub world. They craved attention and recognition. Most Dom’s labeled this group as _‘Bratty’_ Subs due to their constant need for approval and their startling tempers when they didn’t get their way. The higher your level, the harder it was for Dom’s to exert control or put you into Subspace. Most Subs at this level liked being independent, only subservient or respectful to their Dom and maybe a handful of others that gained their admiration.

Dom’s were categorized along the same lines as a _Codependent Dom, Service Dom, or Authoritative Dom_. Codependent Dom’s lived off their Sub’s approval, adjusting themselves to whatever their partner needed. Because of this where often called the chameleon’s of the Dom world, able to service pretty much all the Sub types. Service Dom’s needed to have someone to take care of; giving them the love and stable environment they need to feel safe and cherished. Authoritative Dom’s loved being in control and exerting that control on their partners as well as others. These were the Dom’s that could make a Sub fall to their knees with just a look.

Other than that, there were 2 Orientations that were so rare they were actually called _Rare Dom_ and _Rare Sub_. These were your level 10’s and were so unique only 0.5% of the world fell into that category. The odds of actually meeting one in person were 1:900,000 chances. When the books he read didn’t give much detail about them, Tony waved it off thinking it didn’t matter.

That was before his 16th birthday… Before he presented as a level 10 Rare Sub.

* * *

To say that Tony was avoiding Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, would be a gross exaggeration in his book. He wasn’t avoiding the other man per se, he was just…

… Oh who the hell was Tony kidding, he was hiding from Steve Rogers as if the man was Jason and Tony was slutty cheerleader number 3.

The first time he had come eye to eye with Cap, Tony had felt the urge to do something he’d never done in his life for any Dom, lower his eyes. It was a sign of respect from most Subs to any Dom in their presence, but Tony being Tony hated doing what was expected and hated bowing to societal standards even more. So when the urge hit him in the chest so hard it took his breath away, Tony’s fingers dug into his palms to fight the impulse. After jumping that hurdle, he did what he did best, taking his anger at being a slave to genetics out on the person causing it.

Suffice to say, that fight on the Hellicarrier with Steve had less to do with the man himself and more to do with Tony needing to gain control the only way he knew how, by being an asshole. After the battle when they all their separate ways, he was a little grateful. Fighting beside Steve had been too much of a bonding moment and Tony knew if he got to know him he could actually probably like the guy. Then came Tony nearly dying at the hands of AIM and Thor’s arrival to the newly built Avenger’s Tower, asking for the team to assemble and help him find Loki’s staff.

The team never actually had planned to move in to the Tower, it just sort of happened. At first they’d just crash after coming home staff-less, needing to go back to the drawing board and regroup. Then they were staying over whenever they were nearby or crashing a few days since they knew at least one other Avenger would be there for company. Before they knew it, all their clothes and belongings were in the Tower. When Tony mentioned it to them, most just shrugged it off, Clint’s being the funniest as he gave a stunned look saying, “Fuck… Didn’t even realize… The hell am I payin’ rent for? Tash remind me to get rid of my apartment. I haven’t even been there in like, months.”

So, almost overnight, Tony had gained a houseful of superhero roommates. He didn’t mind at all, the team had grown on him, had become his family in most ways. It would have been perfect if not for one thing…

…Steve fucking Rogers.

* * *

Tony’s world being flipped upside down didn’t happen immediately. The year and a half the team spent drifting in and out of Tony’s space had been a lot of fun. He’d learned a lot about everyone in that time period, all of them growing closer.

NaTasha was the Dom older sister Tony never knew he wanted. Being a level 7 Dom, she had traits of both Service and Authoritative Dom levels. She liked to massage Tony’s neck when he was tired on movie nights, lulling him to sleep, but also wouldn’t hesitate to lightly slap the man’s arm in annoyance when he was being difficult.

Clint was the bratty Sub brother he **_never_** wanted, but was stuck with so had to love him anyway. He was a level 9 Sub, a highly uncommon type, who was constantly saying _‘Look at me, I’m awesome’_ with all his pranks and annoyingly funny shenanigan’s. Tony’s slaps to the back of the head from Nat and Bruce were usually because the archer had roped Tony into trying one stupid thing or another.

Bruce was a switch, having overlapping traits between his level 6 Sub and level 5 Dom orientations. This made him the perfect friend for Tony. He could sympathize with some of the trials Tony faced as a Sub running a company, as well as give him guidance as a Dom when he felt unbalanced. With Rhodey gone off with the military most of the time, when he and Pepper broke up, Bruce had been there to give him the support he needed without trying to assert influence over him like other Dom’s would.

Thor didn’t have orientation and was like a hilarious old uncle to Tony. He loved to see the other man coming, knew without a doubt what Thor would say was sure to be hysterical. Thor would always come to him with questions about ‘Midguardian’ things that confused him. Obviously, when he first tried to ask Steve these questions he’d get a mirroring look of consternation. His day to day inquiries would range from “Who is this Maury Povich Midguardian’s speak of and why is he telling men if they are fathers? Does he have magic of some kind to know these things?” to “I wish to use my StarkPhone and call my fair Jane but cannot seem guess the correct code to unlock it,” or Tony’s personal favorite so far, “Darcy spoke of some felching attraction and how Jane should take part, what is this amusement and how can I assist Jane in doing so?”. Thor ended up having to ask Natasha the last one because Tony couldn’t stop laughing long enough to answer him.

The team all filled Tony’s life in different ways, making the house he always had into a home finally. Those four never failed to bring Tony out of his slumps or his lab for that matter, except when he had noise in his head and the world became too much, then…

… Then of course, they sent in Steve. 

Since the beginning, Tony had successfully made sure all of his and Steve’s interactions were limited and only with others there as well. This was easy enough being that they were all pretty busy, Steve and Tony more than the others, and usually only congregated to do things like movie night. It wasn’t until Tony went through his first noisy period with the team there his record was unfortunately broken. While they usually came at least once a month, fueling a week of creative binges, Tony didn’t realize how much his constant contact with dominants would affected him. It was nearly 3 months after the team moved in officially that Tony even noticed he hadn’t had a noisy spell in months, and it would be another 6 before they started again.

He got lucky the first couple of times. Only Thor had been in the Tower that first instance and Tony had been able to shew him away quickly saying he was working on something important. The second time, Tony had been at a conference in Berlin. He’d told the team he was staying a few more days to wrap things up, staying away from them until he was back to normal.

The third time however, all of the team had been in residence as Tony began to feel the shaking start in his hands. Locking down the lab, he had been there for 2 days. Jarvis was continually telling him about Natasha and Clint asking if he was okay and Bruce had been constantly tapping at his door. On the third day, when Tony ignored Thor banging loudly on his lab door saying, “Stark, I need assistance with sending electronic mail to Jane. Is this some message sent with electricity, can I just use my powers?”, that the four of them had enough of Tony’s disappearing act and called in reinforcements.

“…Tony!”

Hearing his name, Tony looked up from his work for the first time in days. Blinking his eyes to clear the blurring of his vision from moving so quickly, he took in Steve staring worriedly back at him. It was then his brain began to clear and let him know it wasn’t the first time his name was called. Tony had been too clouded to acknowledged and comprehend the numerous others prior to the last.

“Cap, what are you doing here? Actually, how are you here… The lab’s still in lockdown… Did I lift the lockdown? I don’t remember lifting the lockdown…” Mind drifting as he scratched his head in confusion, noise still fogging his brain making intelligent deductions hard, he looked up asking, “Jarvis did I lift the lockdown?”

Steve looked even more worried and opened his mouth to answer, but Tony’s A.I. beat him to the punch. “No sir, lockdown protocols are still in place. Captain Rogers has used Miss Potts override code to obtain entrance.”

“Ah ok, that makes more sense,” Tony said nodding his head before he stopped and began blinking his eyes up at Steve, “Wait no… Actually it really doesn’t, how did you get ahold of Pepper… Why did you get ahold of Pepper? Oh God, the world’s ending isn’t it? Zombies are everywhere outside and trying to get in to eat us aren’t they?”

“What!? Tony… No, the team was worried, we haven’t seen you in days and…” Steve shook his head while he spoke, looking at Tony in mild shock, “Do I even want to know why the first emergency your brain went to is a zombie apocalypse happening?”

Tony snorted as he rolled his eyes. “Because I know what’s really going on at Area 51. Hacked them in the 7th grade after watching Roswell, can bet your ass it’s not fucking aliens there, that’s for sure.” Turning back to his work, Tony started to dismiss Steve. “As you can see I’m fine so shew, I’m on to something.”

“I don’t think fine is the word I’d use to describe you right now. Manic yes, borderline crazy maybe, but definitely not fine. When’s the last time you even ate anything? When’s the last time you slept?”

Tony’s hand began to play with the screw drivers he had near, trying to keep himself grounded enough to talk to Steve. He didn’t even get a chance to answer when Jarvis began spouting his secrets through the lab. “It’s been 3 days, 7 hours, and 36 minutes since Mr. Stark has eaten anything substantial or slept. He did however have a protein shake 26 hours ago.”

Tony heard Steve behind him saying, “Jesus Christ Tony,” as he dropped his head down to his desk groaning loudly. “You are the biggest snitch in the world J, why have I not decommissioned you yet? Your treachery knows no bounds Brutus…”

If Tony’s A.I. could smirk, he knew it would be wearing one now. “I believe you keep me around for sentimental reasons sir… There doesn’t seem to be anyone or anything else qualified to handle your particular brand of theatrics.”

Tony scoffed through a laugh before his expression changed to one of surprise when Steve turned Tony’s chair around to face him. He’d obviously not thought of what to do after that since he just stared at Tony for a moment, as if trying to work out a puzzle. Once he seemed to finally come to a plan in his head, Tony watched as Steve straightened to his full height. His gaze was still worried but now exuding that confidence Tony knew so well from the battlefield. Tony had to clench his fist, digging his fingernails into the skin of his palm to distract himself; the urge of wanting to melt at the other man’s feet was nearly overwhelming.

“It’s not safe for you to work down here like this. We’re going to go upstairs, I’m going to fix you something to eat, and then you’re going straight to bed. Whatever you’re working on can wait and isn’t worth you accidently killing yourself to finish.” Steve reached out his hand for Tony to take, looking as if he wouldn’t budge on any of those things.

Tony eyebrows rose as he gave Steve a mocking glare attached to a condescending smile. “I’d only obey someone’s orders for two reasons Cap and this doesn’t apply to either. This isn’t the battlefield and you’re definitely not my Dom so fuck off, you can’t tell me what to do. If you’ll kindly see yourself to the door,” Tony said stretching out his hand towards it, “I was in the middle of something.”

Steve surprised him when he didn’t get angry, keeping the same stoic expression on his face. Most other Dom’s would have been blotchy and red faced, seething angrily at him for the disrespect. But not Steve, he was completely calm, if anything his eyes sparkled with laughter he didn’t emit. “You’re right Tony, we’re not on the battlefield, and I’m not your Dom. If I was, you wouldn’t have missed one meal before I turned over my knee. None of that changes the fact that you **_are_** going to follow me upstairs to do **_everything_** I just said.”

Steve’s expression then changed to something searching as he crossed his arms. It was as if regarded Tony’s barked out laughter laced with overconfidence as a problem he couldn’t wait to solve. Tony settled back in his chair raising his elbows to rest on the worktable behind him, conveying a false look of comfort at Steve’s perusal. “You’re not dominant enough to order me around, no one is Cap. I do what I want when I want, and there isn’t fuck all anyone, especially you, can do about that.”

Head cocking to the side for a second as he took Tony in, Steve looked as if he’d finally unraveled the last piece of a mystery. He leaned down into Tony’s space, hands bracing his weight on the table behind Tony. Though light in wrapping around his upper arms, they were firmly holding them in place. He really hoped the Dom didn’t feel the small shiver of arousal that raced through him at the action.

Steve’s eyes bore straight into Tony’s, blazing in confidence and complete self-assurance. “I’m a level 10 Dom Tony, there’s not a Sub on this planet I’m not dominant enough for. What you fail to understand, is even though I’ve left you in peace, that doesn’t mean I can’t put you on your knees for me anytime I please. I’ve seen the parade of one night stands you go through, I’ve watched the Dom’s that hit on you when we’re all out, and I’ve read your file Tony. You’ve never dated or slept with anyone other than a switch or another sub besides Rhodey, and that was years ago. You cut every Dom that comes across your path to pieces before you send them back to where they came from, angry and ashamed with their tail between their legs.”

He drew forward even more, bringing his face so close to Tony’s; he could now feel the breath of each word that Steve spoke. “**_I’m... Not… Them_**… We actually learned about level 10 Sub’s in my day, about their wants and desires, about what it takes for them to submit. But know this,” Steve paused in his speech as his eyes bore into Tony’s. “Even if I hadn’t, I was **_born_** with the knowledge drilled into every fiber of who I am. I know all the ways you want to give in, all the ways to get you there, and more importantly, all the reasons why you fight so hard against it. So go ahead, continue sitting here being the bratty asshole Sub you always pretend to be, I’ll enjoy proving every word I’ve said to you is true. Or, you can do as I’ve asked. Either way staying here is not an option, I’m not leaving without you.”

When Steve finished he stepped back, giving Tony room to breathe again though each puff now shook slightly. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Steve would follow through on every word he’d just said. The façade he’d been holding on to for too long already began to crumble to pieces, Steve’s words and the noise in his head making it too hard to keep up anymore. His leg began to bounce in anxiety as his fingers drummed against the work table for the same reason. “I… I can’t… I mean, I can eat but… I won’t be able to sleep. Not right now, it’s… It’s too hard.”

Steve’s expression didn’t give an inch, but his words did soften as he replied, “Tell me why Tony.”

He couldn’t stop the way he fired back angrily as he usually would, “I don’t have to tell you…” But he silenced himself quickly when Steve raised his eyebrows in challenge. He tamped down his typical emotions, stumbling around answer he didn’t want to admit to. “I… My mind is… I can’t stop thinking long enough to sleep.”

Steve nodded his head, “White noise.” When Tony gave him a confused stare he continued on explaining, “You have white noise syndrome. Your mind gets to the point it won’t stop going, even when you want it to. Usually happens when you haven’t been dropped in a while. When was the last time you were and how long has this been going on?”

Tony gave an anxious chuckle as he responded back sarcastically. “The last time I was _‘dropped’_, was never, and this has been happening since I was 19… Give or take a few months of dry spells every now and then.”

Only Steve’s eyes showed the surprise he felt at Tony’s words, it was there for just a second before Tony saw it disappear. “Alright, I’ll handle it.” Holding his hand out to Tony again, he gave him a challenging stare. “You gonna trust me to take care of you Tony?”

Tony was momentarily annoyed with himself for wanting to shout out his agreement before he just shook his head. He was too tired to even try to argue anymore and knew how to pick his battles. Standing slowly, he took the hand Steve offered to him. “Fine, whatever. I could use the nap anyway.”

* * *

After that day, things changed and evolved around Tony so fast he felt as if he was hit with it by a train. Steve had taken Tony upstairs to his floor, correctly assuming the only thing in Tony’s pantry was dust. He hadn’t wanted to take him to the communal floor since he didn’t want the team interrupting them and knew Tony wouldn’t want them to see him like this.

After asking a few questions, Steve deemed him skilled enough to handle cutting up the vegetables. He placed one in front of Tony, explaining exactly how he wanted them sliced before leaving him to his work. Steve moved around him, gathering and putting together ingredients as he mixed them into the pot on his stove.

Once Tony finished with the first, Steve handed him another to work with giving the same exact instructions as before. This continued until Tony had finished with everything he needed and was told to set the table. Steve outlined exactly how he wanted each of the plates, cups, napkins, and cutlery to be situated. Tony wanted to laugh at how much a control freak Steve was, wondering how he’d never seen it before.

Even as they ate, Steve made him cut his food into pieces, specifying the exact size he wanted each item to be. Tony couldn’t manage to not roll his eyes when Steve started to feed him those pieces while asking him to explain how Jarvis worked. Before he knew it, he’d told Steve that and about building his other bots as they finished up their meal.

When he was led to lie down on Steve’s couch, feet in Steve’s lap as he gently massaged them, Tony continued on. He didn’t even know where he was in his story when his eyes closed; sleep finally overtaking him before he awoke in his own bed 16 hours later.

After waking, he made his way down to the communal kitchen. The team looked to be finishing up breakfast, laughing and talking above empty plates. He settled a heavy glare Steve’s way saying, “What the hell did you do to me Rogers.”

Steve glanced up from where he stood in the kitchen talking to NaTasha over a cup of coffee. Putting his cup down he began to open one of the cabinets while smiling at Tony. “Good morning to you to… I’d ask you how you slept, but seeing as you’ve been out of it since 6 O’clock yesterday I’ll assume it was ok.”

Turning to Clint he leveled him with the same angry gaze. “You… You helped him didn’t you? You gave him sleeping pills or, or something, and helped him knock me out.” Tony gasped loudly as he gave Clint a look of disbelief. “Was this so you could beat my score in Mario Kart you Hawk-assed cheater?”

Clint gave him an incredulous expression saying, “I would never…” before he couldn’t hold back his laughter, “Ok yeah, I totally would, thanks for the idea.” When Tony took a menacing step forward the archer threw up his hands in innocence. “But I didn’t, I swear… I am just an innocent bystander to whatever Steve did… You should totally be mad at him, not me, I’ll be mad to… Steve, we’re mad at you, not sure why but we are very angry.”

Tony’s looked at him doubtfully as he turned his anger back to who it landed on initially. He was gearing up to toss more accusations through the room when Steve interrupted him before he could say a word. “Quiet Tony, we both know I didn’t do any of what you’re saying and you’re angry for other reasons.” Lifting his eyes from where he was pouring more coffee into a mug, Steve leveled Tony with a look that promised consequences he didn’t want should his directions not be followed. “Now sit down while I bring you some breakfast.”

He thought of balking at the command, then of why he really shouldn’t, face turning pink as he sat down angrily. He didn’t want to repeat in front of the team what happened when he disobeyed Steve’s wishes in his lab; Clint would never let him live it down. He kicked Clint’s chair in childish aggravation, making Nat giggle as she sat down rolling her eyes at Clint whispering, “The fuck man… Innocent bystander… Thought we agreed you’d be mad at Steve.”

“He’s over there, you’re right here, and I’m pissed off now.” Tony whispered back as Steve sat a plate of food in front of him. Placing a cup of coffee down as well, he sat beside Tony pulling his chair close.

Conversation had already sparked back up from Tony’s initial intrusion as Steve leaned in, voice low as he said, “Stop it, settle down, and eat your food.”

Tony couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t, the words just wouldn’t be contained. “Or what _Captain_?”

Steve settled back in his chair, smiling arrogantly. “Or I guess I’ll get to prove some things after all.”

Safe to say, Tony found it in his best interest to hold himself in check until he finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, they keep me going! ☺️

It had been two weeks since Steve had walked into his lab before Tony finally snapped. The dominant had been a constant addition to Tony’s environment everywhere he went. Every time he looked up Steve was around, always sitting next to him in meetings and movie nights, never leaving Tony alone in his lab for too long before making his way down as well. Looking over to where he sat on Tony’s sofa, sketching quietly while Tony worked, the Sub threw his hands up in frustration.

Steve didn’t even lift his eyes from what he was working on as he acknowledged Tony’s agitation. “What’s wrong?”

Pinning him with a hard stare Tony asked, “How did you do it? How did you put me to sleep when I’m never able to rest like that? Even Rhodey and Pepper have never been able to help me sleep when I’m that far gone…” Steve finally put his pencil down and focused on Tony, continuing growing more agitated with each word he said. “…And why the hell are you even down here? Just because I let you help once doesn’t mean I’ll submit to you. I’m not your damn Sub so why the fuck are you always around?”

Steve’s face was a blank canvas giving nothing away as he regarded Tony closely. “Level 10 Subs have an affinity for what things Tony?”

Tony’s cheeks colored as he gave a slightly flustered answer back, “Reassurance, structured atmosphere… C-Control and, and…” Tony had to cough as the fourth word seem to lodge itself in his throat, “…And Discipline.”

The other man smiled back in gratification once Tony finished. “That’s right, and if you think back on what happened, you’ll realize I gave you all of the first 3. White noise is triggered by a sub’s body not getting what it needs, once you finally get those things your mind stabilizes.”

“Why the hell have I never heard of this, I haven’t read about or overheard any other Sub say anything about getting ‘White Noise Syndrome’? There are sub’s everywhere that ignore their instincts all the time but I’ve never seen them get like I do. What gives, are you making this up?” Tony threw back, tone growing more mistrustful with every question.

He wondered why Steve never reacted to him the way other Dom’s did, **_they_** would have been angry at Tony’s obvious doubt in their abilities. Steve however would never exude anything but a calm demeanor. “You wouldn’t since no one explains anything about Rare Subs anymore. You’re the only level that gets it,” He smirked asking, “I’m sure you can guess why that is, can’t you Tony?”

Tony felt his face grow hot as Steve unknowingly hit on the gaping wound he’d tried to hide from everyone since he was 17. It wasn’t common knowledge, and most people wouldn’t even know to go looking for it. Ever since he’d come across the old book telling him why he was so different from other sub’s, Tony had felt a rain cloud roll over him that had never left.

Level 10 Submissive’s were considered a rare oddity because in addition to their own traits, they also had the traits of an Authoritative Dom. They would fight to gain control and then even harder to keep it. It’s why most Dom’s couldn’t top them. Only a hand full of level 9’s had the patience to even try and even fewer had the temperament follow through.

It’s also how Tony knew he’d never find a partner, no Dom wanted to deal with a Sub they couldn’t drop or assert authority over. Angry at Steve for touching the rawest nerve Tony had so nonchalantly, he bit back at him through gritted teeth, “Why are you here, I don’t need to be watched… Don’t you have something better to do? I’m not your damn sub… I’m not your responsibility… Why the hell are you here?”

“Never said you were my sub.” Instead of the fight he wanted all Tony got back was a shrug. “I’m here because I want to be and don’t have anywhere else I need to be other than right here. What you should be asking yourself, is why you still haven’t asked me to leave. You and I both know I’d respect your wishes.” Steve then picked back up his pencil and lowered his eyes back to his work, effectively giving Tony a dismissal without a word.

Tony turned back to his work telling Jarvis to blast his music louder than normal. He hoped this would get the Dom to retreat, or at the very least piss him off a little. As for Steve’s last words, Tony said he wouldn’t give Steve the satisfaction of giving it anymore thought.

The truth of it was, Tony didn’t have a damn clue what the answer could be.

* * *

Tony was a smart man, but it didn’t take a genius to realize he was losing this little battle of wills he and Cap were having. He decided to stop doing what his father would do and took a page from his mother’s book. As the saying goes, you catch more flies with honey instead of vinegar. Tony decided what he needed to do to catch this particular fly was become his best friend. He’d get close to Steve, figure out how to get under that calm demeanor, and then go back to being the anti-social enigma he usually was.

Over the course of the next 3 months, whenever Steve continued his annoying habit of following Tony**_everywhere_**, he didn’t respond in anger. He instead used the time to get as much information as he could out of Steve. Contrary to how Pepper and Rhodey would tell it, Tony actually did know how to be charming when the situation called for it; he just usually didn’t care enough to use the skill. He didn’t even have to pry the information out of the other man all that much, only really had to ask and Steve would tell him whatever he wanted to know.

There were two downsides to this plan, one Tony had expected but the other came as an unwelcome surprise. He anticipated that if he started to make friends with Steve, the other man would want the information flow to go two ways. This unfortunately meant Tony had to let Steve get to know him a little in return. There were questions Tony wouldn’t answer, and to his surprise Steve never tried to pry one from him, but he still had to answer most to avoid suspicion.

What Tony had not expected, and in hindsight probably should have, is that to get to know Steve Rogers, he’d actually get to **_know_** Steve Rogers.

Damn if that didn’t start to change everything…

* * *

“You cannot be serious, I must be hearing things…”

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s dramatics from where he set next to him on the common room couch. “Just because I like working out and you’re allergic to it, doesn’t mean no one else sees it like me.”

Nat chuckled minutely, to which one of their responses Tony wasn’t for sure but it was probably both. She was polishing her knives in the lounge chair next to them while Clint lay across the back of it tossing a ball in the air. “Gonna have to agree with Stark on that one,” she said looking up to smirk at Steve while she worked, “No one answers the question ‘What do you like to do for fun?’ with ‘Work out’.”

“Thank you, see… Nat agrees with me and she’s not allergic to working out, it’s not just me who thinks you’re weird.”

Steve just shrugged his shoulders at them. “Don’t really do much of anything else, when I’m not at SHIELD I’m here, when I’m not here I’m on a mission. Throw in charity events, other Avenger or Captain America appearances I have to make and the occasional bad guy taking over the world… When am I supposed to make time for anything else? Working out relaxes me.”

Clint huffed out a laugh saying, “Only workout that relaxes me is sex, and its **_way_** more fun.”

Tony threw up a hand pointing to Clint exclaiming, “Now that would have been a way more believable answer.” Tony tossed over a smirk, “It also would have been a hilarious one coming from you. Do you even have sex? Have you even had sex?” He gasped as something as came to mind. “Oh God, please tell me you’re not a virgin. Oh my God… You are aren’t you?”

“Jesus Christ Tony...” Steve fired back as a hand rose to cover his face. He shook his head in exasperation while Clint and Nat had completely stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Finally uncovering his face to see why everyone had gone quiet, Steve looked at the pair in confusion asking, “What?”

Nat rolled her eyes as Clint answered back, “Well are you? Inquiring minds would like to know.”

“What!? I…” Steve all but stammered but at them indignantly. “I’m not a virgin… Of course I’ve… For Christ sake Peggy and I were dating the entire time I was overseas!”

Tony shrugged back saying, “In my defense, knowing how people were back then it was a logical conclusion. You’re definitely not wading through any one night stands since you were defrosted…”

Nat laughed lowly when she interrupted him with, “Like someone else we know.”

Tony tossed a glare her way as he continued on, “So it’s a fare assumption.”

Looking amused Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony. “Just because I don’t parade a string of Subs through here for all to see doesn’t me I’m not getting any. I happen to come from a time when being gentlemen also included being discreet. What I do or how I make a sub feel is between me and the sub I’m with.”

Nat gaped a Steve with raised eyebrows of her own while Clint turned his head in shock, forgetting the ball he’d thrown. He was reminded pretty quickly when it bounced off his face. The surprise caused him to lose his balance as he fell off where he was perched, “Ouch, fuck… No, no, no…” Hand holding his face complained loudly his entire drop to the floor. “Damnit, stop laughing Nat. Ow, ow, ow… Stupid Steve’s fault… A good Dom would help their Sub instead of laughing their ass off… Fuck, I think I bruised my hip.”

This would have all been hilarious if Tony hadn’t felt the prickle of jealousy role up his spine. Any amusement he would normally feel at Clint’s pain was drowned out by all the emotions one statement made him feel. He tamped them down quickly, giving Steve his biggest press smile. “I knew it; no one in the world could be as wholesome as you were making out to be. Good for you…”

Steve studied him as he leaned back chiming out, “Hm.”

Tony left a few moments later saying he had to feel out some paperwork for Pepper. Steve eyes always seem to see right through him. Tony wasn’t for sure if he actually could see what he felt but he wasn’t going to stick around and find out.

On the way to his lab he decided to pound out the dents in his armor. He’d been putting it off since their last mission to work on other things instead. Tony was feeling angry and bitter, that always called for hammering things until he felt better.

* * *

“So you were seriously that small and that sick all the time before? How in the world did you even survive long enough to take the serum…?” Tony gave an exaggerated shudder from where he was stretching beside Steve, the others spread throughout the training room doing the same. “Modern medicine in your day was a joke and God, don’t get me started about the tech.”

Steve chuckled lightly, “It wasn’t so bad. Although, yeah… You’re right, Doc’s and Med’s then were terrible. But I made due, always got by. We may not have had all the fancy things you have to play with around here but things were pretty good. I miss the way people were, how simple things used to be.”

Tony stood up giving Steve a questioning look as he did the same. “What do you mean? If anything people are better. We’re a lot more open and way less judgmental, I’d think things were simpler now to do than back then.”

Steve’s hands came to his hips as he thought carefully for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I don’t mean that people are better or worse, I mean how people were connected. My ma and I knew the names of our neighbors and almost everyone on our block. When Bucky and I got an apartment after she died, almost the entire building stopped by the first month to say hi.” Steve stared at the ground as he laughed sadly. “Everyone knew everybody’s business, if you took a dame out for a date, the news was down the block before you were. There weren’t so many choices for everything. Didn’t have to wonder if I should buy organic or non-organic, if sugar free or fat free was healthier.”

Tony could see Steve physically pull himself back to the present as he gave him a genuine smile. “That’s what I mean, I miss walking down the street and knowing everyone I saw. I really, **_really_** miss not standing in an aisle for 20 minutes trying to figure out what to buy, and not spending an hour in the store when I went to buy two things.”

He then walked off; whistling for the other Avenger’s to gather up so they could practice. Tony yelled at his back, “Why the hell are you going to the store anyway? We’re superheroes and I’m rich, we have people to do that for us…”

* * *

“Cap, I think it’s time you come clean with me…” Tony began after he sat down with his plate for dinner with the rest of the team. Steve looked up, expression concerned. “…Are you cheating on me with other friends?” Steve rolled his eyes with a sigh, “I’m serious Steve… This cuts me deep. We never said we had an open relationship, you don’t want to be exclusively with me?”

Steve muttered under his breath with a groan before replying back. “I’m almost positive I’ll be sorry if I ask but… What the hell are you talking about?”

Tony gave him an over the top look of gloom. “I’m talking about how you’ve been sneaking out of here every day to see this ‘Sam’ character. Is it because I’m older? That’s it isn’t it, you’re trading me in for a younger model.”

Steve snorted out a laugh as he said, “Stick to your day job Stark, actin ain’t it. I met Sam in D.C. on that mission with Nat, he helped us out when we couldn’t call you guys in.”

His expression slowly changed from playful to more serious, eyes growing heated as he leaned in closer to Tony. A hand came to Tony’s neck and Steve’s fingers began trailing back and forth lightly. “As for being exclusive, I think we’d need to sit down and evaluate our relationship first. You just let me know when you’re ready to talk about it, and we’ll see about pushing the boundaries of our ‘**_friendship’_** a little further.”

Tony took his food to his lab thinking he should keep his stupid jokes to himself.

* * *

Tony was in a pissy mood. When Steve said he was going out to the bar tonight with Sam, for the third time this week, Tony decided it should be a team outing instead. Clint had grumbled the entire way asking Nat why they had to skip cuddling because Tony wouldn’t take his head out of his ass. She on the other hand only looked amused about tonight’s excursion. He encouraged Thor to drone on about the ‘revels’ he’d have on Asgard to drown out Clints whining.

Once they got there and Steve left to sit at the bar with Sam, the rest of the getting a booth near the window, Tony absolutely did not stalk him with his eyes. Tony only happened to look at Steve often because he was in Tony’s direct line of sight.

Okay… maybe he was to the left a little.

Well… Tony may have had to turn his head slightly.

…He may have had to lean back a few times when people got in his way.

But none of that mattered, he didn’t care what Steve was doing. He didn’t care about the Sub’s that kept vying for Steve’s attention. It never crossed Tony’s mind that one of these Sub’s could be the next Steve brought home but didn’t parade around. It irked Tony that he’d never even know if it was that prissy blonde female Sub or that red haired male, or any of the others here for that matter.

Fuck this, Tony Stark did not get jealous. Thirty minutes later, when Tony was trying to signal their waitress for another drink, Natasha slapped his hand down giving him a hard look. “No more Tony, you’ve had 7 shots in the last 20 minutes. You should let those soak in first, then you can have another.”

Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder saying, “I fear she is right friend Stark, you will not last the night at your current pace.”

He gave Nat a look of resentment. Who did she think she was, his mother? Huffing out a condescending laugh he said, “I think you’re mistaking me for Clint because, last time I checked, I’m not your Sub he is. I don’t have to kiss your ass or do what you say. I don’t have a keeper and can do whatever the fuck I want. If I say, I’m going to the bar to get another drink, there isn’t fuck all you can do about it. Now we got that cleared up, this is me saying, ‘I’m going to the bar to get another drink’ and you not doing shit about it.” As he got up to leave he threw Thor a slightly less murdering expression. “Can take care of myself big guy, know exactly how much I can take before I pass out.”

As Tony walked to the opposite side of the bar from Steve, he began to feel the effects of his consumption. He leaned over the bar, half to get the bartenders attention, the other half to steady himself from tipping over. Okay so **_maybe_** Tash was right, but Tony would be damn if he let her know it, he’d just get a beer. Putting in his order, Tony felt a hand caress his elbow to get his attention.

He only halfway acknowledged the Dom beside him. As he began asking the usual ‘Get to know you’ questions, Tony fired back one or two word answers paying nearly no attention to him. It was then Tony realized he hadn’t been with anyone in months. He couldn’t even remember his last time he even thought about bringing someone home. No wonder he was so fucked up in the head about Steve lately, he seriously needed to get laid soon and stop thinking about things he couldn’t have.

When the bartender brought him back his drink, instead of leaving Tony began to flirt back with the other man. He tried to remember what he said his name was. David, Damian, Daclan … Whatever, it was Da-something, Tony could make it work until whoever he was had served their purpose. He wouldn’t take the other man home, Tony didn’t do Dom’s, but he knew playing as if already taken always attracted more attention.

He talked the other guy up, giving out sultry pouts and teasing touches as he looked around the other patrons. Tony quickly scanned through the other faces to see whose eyes he had drawn, and whose attention he wanted to keep for the rest of the night. When raked across the cute brunette switch a few chairs over, he knew he’d found his winner.

Turning back to man he was with, Tony was about to let him down gently when Steve’s gruff tone interrupted from behind him. “It’s time to go Tony, we’re leaving.”

Tony sighed loudly. “I’m not ready to go yet. You guys can go ahead, I’ll find my own way back.”

The Dom in front of him licked his lips giving Tony a sexy smirk. “I can give you any ride you need baby.”

He would have laughed at the terrible pick up but two things happened. The first was Steve saying, “That won’t be happening and was never an option.” Tony began to turn around and tell Steve to fuck off, but he stopped as the other Dom in front of him paled.

The man quickly lifted his hands defensively, voice shaking slightly as waved them in the air. “Okay, no problem here guy… Sorry about that.”

Tony watched as he fled with both shock and amusement. Chuckling softly he turned to Steve asking, “Do I even wanna know the murder look you gave that guy to make him high tail it like that. It would be sad if it wasn’t so hilarious.” He wanted to be angry at the other man, but Tony was past Tipsy on his way to drunk so laughter won out.

He sobered to some degree, laughter gradually dying in his throat, when he took Steve’s expression in fully. Judging by his current features, Steve was very unamused and just shy of slightly furious. His hand went under Tony’s chin to lift his gaze, making sure he had his full attention.

“In the morning, when you’re sober, we’re going to talk about this and why you did it. Why you begged to come here and why you’ve been miserable almost every moment since. You’re gonna sit down and finally tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. I’ll tell you this again tomorrow, but right here and right now, I need you to know one thing…”

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pressing their bodies tightly together. “I see anyone touch you like that again, I’ll break their arm.”

A tremor of arousal creeped it’s way through him as Tony’s eyes grew hooded. His face flushed slightly with heat as he stammered in a low voice, “You can’t… You’re Captain America for fucks sake… You don’t… You don’t do shit like that.”

Steve’s tone was unyielding and completely firm, telling Tony he meant every word he said. “I can and will when they touch things that don’t belong to them.”

Tony shook his head, he was so not sober enough to deal with this. Luckily Steve was apparently done as well and wasted no further time dragging Tony to the car.

The ride to the Tower was long and uncomfortable. Tony made his way to bed feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion. He was tired of…

Everything.

For the first time in his life, Tony wished to be a normal sub. He’d never before wanted to give up any part of who he was, not even to find someone he might be able to spend his life with. But in this weak moment of drunken weariness, he wished that he was so he could be with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, the last chapter always takes the longest because I’m trying to tie up loose ends. Should be posted tomorrow or Friday. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_At last my love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_  
_At last the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_  
_I found a dream that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_  
_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in Heaven_  
_For you are mine at last - At Last by Etta James _

Tony came awake the next morning to fingers brushing through his hair. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know they belonged to Steve when the bed dipped slightly as he sat down. Tony moaned softly at being petted. The noise quickly morphed into a groan of pain as he slowly came to full awareness. He gave in to his instincts for once and moved slowly to curl around Steve, laying his head in the Dom’s lap. “God Steve, use whatever Dom super soldier powers you have and make the mariachi band stop drumming so loudly in my head.”

Steve chuckled quietly. “You should have thought of that before you decided to drink the entire bar. Had you listened to Nat you wouldn’t have a hangover.” Hands grazing delicately over Tony’s face he said, “She’s pissed at you by the way, open up.”

The last was accompanied by Steve’s fingers nudging at Tony’s lips. He felt Steve push two tiny pills into his mouth as he raised Tony slowly to his chest. Tony gulped down the glass of water that followed quickly, still refusing to open his eyes. Once finished, he rubbed his cheek against Steve’s chest murmuring, “What’s she mad for? Nat never gets pissed about me not doing what she says, just rolls her eyes or laughs.”

He felt and heard Steve putting the glass down and picking something up from Tony’s nightstand. “Oh she’s not pissed about that. All I got from her rant this morning was something about Clint having a keeper and something about him not just kissing her ass. Reading between the lines, I’m pretty sure you either said or made a reference about Clint you shouldn’t have. If that’s true, I’d say you should know better. That you know the quickest way someone can piss off a Dom is by demeaning their Sub or their bond to their Sub in ways they don’t care for.”

At his words, Tony recalled what he had said to Nat before he left the table_._

_“I think you’re mistaking me for Clint because, last time I checked, I’m not your Sub he is. I don’t have to kiss your ass or do what you say. I don’t have a keeper and can do whatever the fuck I want.”_

Looking back at it now, he could definitely see why she’d be pissed even though he hadn’t meant it that way. Clint was his friend, his very annoying friend, but a close friend regardless. He’d never demoralize him in any way, not even to piss off Nat. Steve was right, it was the surest way to piss off any Dom but Tony would never stoop that low. There were to many other ways to piss off annoying Dom’s and Tony would never have listed that as an option.

When he went to open his mouth and tell Steve this, the Dom pushed in a small piece of toast. His words were garbled as he tried to chew and get his point across. “th’ts ‘ot w‘at ‘appen… Stop shoving things in my mouth.”

Steve chuckled, causing Tony’s cheeks to burn when he said, “Hm, I’ll try to remember that for the future. For now, stop trying to plead your case and just eat.” He placed another piece to Tony’s lips beckoning for him to open. “If you apologize and tread lightly with Clint for a few days, Nat will get over it.”

Tony just shrugged as he snuggled closer into Steve’s chest, he’d deal with it later… Maybe. As his mind cleared, he ran through all the ways he could avoid the master spy twin couple for a few weeks. The band in Tony’s head began to quiet more and more as Steve finished feeding him the fruit and sausage he’d brought as well as the toast. By the time he placed the coffee cup in Tony’s hand, he was beginning to feel like a person again instead of a zombie. 

Moaning into the cup as he swallowed half of it down in one go, he finally opened his eyes to blink up at Steve. Blushing brightly he crawled out of the man’s lap and sat next to him. He couldn’t help but be slightly embarrassed about what just happened and what was to come. He hated how blank Steve’s expression was as he watched Tony closely, not giving him any insight into what he was thinking.

Wanting to get this over with already, in true Tony fashion he decided to just barrel forward blindly. “Soooo… I’m assuming you nursed me back to health so you could have your talk. The band finally packed up and left for the evening and my head doesn’t feel like it’s gonna explode anymore. You can just… What do you want to…?” Tony last words where murmured into his mug as he trailed off.

Steve gave a light chuckle as he said, “Hmph,” eyes gazing through Tony’s own. “Pretty sure I made that plain last night, but I’ll repeat it since you were… Out of sorts.” Turning sideways, Steve curled one leg and arm around Tony’s waist and slid him closer. Tony’s legs were pulled over to rest on top of the one Steve had on the ground, an arm curling around them as well to hold them there. When Tony gave a startled cry at the movement Steve just smiled lightheartedly back at him, leaning his head towards Tony’s. “There that’s better, have to say I like you in my lap a lot more though.” Tony just rolled his eyes at the statement. Steve’s fingers caressed his hair as he asked softly. “Why were you angry and jealous last night Tony?”

Tony’s face grew almost purple in humiliation and irritation while sputtering, “I wasn’t… I didn’t…” Taking a moment to reign in his emotions, Tony made sure his words sounded clear and confident, or something like that, he hoped. “You’re mistaken, that isn’t what happened.”

Steve closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Tony’s. “I saw you, watched you watching me the entire night,” his voice broke off with a chuckle that pushed air across Tony’s lips. “Only difference between us was I was able to be discreet about it. I saw you getting more and more upset as sub after sub approached us. Watched as that green monster reared its head and made you angrier by the second. Almost couldn’t keep my dick from showing how hard I was from the way you were eyes were on me.” With each word he spoke, Steve’s voice became steadily deeper with arousal. “So no sweetheart, I’m not mistaken. You want me as much as I want you and I need you to tell me the truth about how you feel for once. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as small sparks ignited through him at Steve’s words. He managed to wrestle his arousal under control, but his voice still came out low, slightly trembling. “It doesn’t matter… What I want, what I feel, it never matters. No matter how much I want…” Tony’s voice grew clogged, not allowing him to say _‘you’,_ as he had originally intended, “…No matter how much I want things, I can’t have them. So in the end, it just… It just doesn’t even matter.”

Steve’s thumb massaged circles into Tony’s back, Dom instincts no doubt kicking in to soothe the troubled Sub. “It matters to me. I want to know, and I think you _need_ to tell me. From the day I met you, even in pictures of you going years back, I see you carrying heavy secrets. Even if you think it won’t matter, will you let me hold on to them for you? Give them to me and I’ll help you carry them.”

Tony leaned back, taking in Steve’s stoic expression. He knew the Dom meant every word he said. He also knew Steve would hit the ground running as soon as Tony told him what he wanted to know. No… That was wrong. This was Steve he was dealing with. He would no doubt spout apologies first, giving Tony looks of pity before he made his escape. This why he never told anyone, Tony didn’t want their sympathy or their pity.

The harsh laugh Tony exhaled with a breath was laced with pain and bitterness. He stared at the man in front of him, shaking his head he sighed thinking maybe it was for the best. Steve would leave, would move on and finally, maybe…

Maybe after some time, Tony would be able to move on and forget this as well.

Wanting this to end as quickly as possible Tony got right to the crux of the issue. He gave Steve a self-deprecating smile saying, “I can’t fully submit Steve, to anyone, ever. Subspace doesn’t… it won’t ever happen for me. No Dom will ever be able to claim me, never be able to form bond. Sorry for wasting your time Cap, but that’s what you’re doing… You’re just wasting your time. I literally cannot and never will be able to be your sub, or anyone else’s for that matter.”

When Tony went to rise, trying to avoid seeing the disappointment settle on Steve’s face, his legs were gripped tight and kept him from moving. When he could no longer hold it off, he looked up to see the only expression Steve wore was mild confusion as his mouth puckered questioningly. “Why… You really believe that, you’re not just saying it.” Steve words seemed like they were murmured more to himself than they were to Tony. “Why do you say you can’t submit sweetheart? Why wouldn’t you be able to relax into subspace?”

“There wasn’t much info out there about what I was when I presented. I had to look through dozens of books on orientation before I found one that had anything substantial.” Tony gave a dejected sigh as his mind reluctantly traveled back to the days his world fell apart. “It was about a scientist who gathered a few Level 10’s together for a study back in the 70’s. You already knew about the Dom traits we have, most don’t. None of the Sub’s in the study could fully submit or go into subspace. Because of their Dom traits, they couldn’t ever let themselves give up enough control to do either. No matter what the doctor tried, no matter what level Dom he paired them with, for years it never happened.”

“No Tony, baby,” Steve said shaking his head, “You got it all wrong sweetheart…”

Tony interrupted him, chuckling in resentment. “I thought so to, until I met them… **_All of them_**. It took me almost 2 years, but I did it. I tracked down every last one of them, all 6 participants. Most were in their 40’s and 50’s by then, bitter and angry at the world. Now I… I can fully understand why they were. To want something so bad, and never be able to have it… That would be enough to make anyone hate everything.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders slowly, “They confirmed every word was true. None of them had ever bonded and every last one of them was still alone. After everything I saw, I promised myself I wouldn’t end up that way, that I’d embrace who I was. Figured I’d do better knowing from the start it wasn’t in the cards for me. Until now, until you, I was okay with the hand I was dealt. Had even learned to love how I was different. Then you just had to ride in on your white spangly horse, destroying everything I’ve built. Making me want everything I can’t have, wish I could be just like everyone else.”

When Tony finished, he wanted to sag in both revulsion and relief. The first because of how much he’d told Steve by the time he was done, the second because Steve was again right. He did feel as if a weight had been lifted off of him for the first time in 16 years. Tony didn’t even register the stray tear that fell until Steve’s hand cupped his face, thumb brushing it away.

The look on the Dom’s face drew Tony out of his thoughts. Though Steve looked both angry and remorseful, his words were calm, only slightly marked by what he was feelings. “I… I’m so sorry Tony, I had no idea baby. If I had… I would never have let you feel this way, not for one more moment.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong, I should have never let you get your hopes up.”

“But that’s just it, I did by not trusting my instincts more. I shouldn’t have waited, should have talked to you sooner…” Steve pulled Tony to his chest, holding him close while he pressed their cheeks together. “I hate that you’ve spent so long thinking something that’s not true.”

Though the words were spoken softly in Tony’s ear, he jerked in Steve’s arms as if they’d been shouted. After trying to pull back twice but unable to go against the super soldiers hold, Tony stopped trying and just gasped out, “What… I don’t, what do you mean?”

Steve tightened his hold just shy of painful. “It’s not true sweetheart, none of that is true.”

Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, “How do you know that? It has to be, I spoke to them… It is, it can’t… It has to be true.”

Finally letting go of the iron grip he had on Tony, Steve pulled back. He brought their heads back together as he cupped Tony’s cheeks in both hands staring into his eyes. “The day I came down to your lab, I told you I knew all the ways you wanted to give in, and all the ways to get you there. I’ve never lied to you Tony, every word I’ve ever told you is true. I would never have told you I could get you there if there was ever any doubt that I could.”

Tony stared at him in disbelief, not wanting to hope for what Steve was saying but unable to deny the confidence he spoke in. “How… How can you, how would you…”

Steve just smiled back at him as Tony drifted off, unable to complete his words or thoughts. “What they said was partly true, Level 10 Sub’s will never willingly give up enough control to submit fully or go into subspace.” As Steve spoke his next words, the look on his face changed to something astonishingly commanding. “In order for it to happen, your Dom has to be strong enough to **_take_** the last of that control from you. If you want to be mine sweetheart, the only thing I need is your permission to do just that.” Steve smirked in confidence. “Like I said before, there’s no part of you I’m not dominant enough for. All I need you to do is trust me.”

After the shock wore off, it only took Tony about two seconds to say yes.

* * *

It had been four days, four long excruciatingly sex deprived lonely nights, since Tony had said yes to Steve. Why was Tony sex deprived when he had the epitome of everything a sub could want in a Dom? Well, that was because Steve my middle name is chivalry Rogers refused to take Tony to bed. The only thing that had changed in their relationship was that Steve had grown slightly… Ok, a better word would probably be enormously, possessive of Tony. Other than that, nothing had really changed. Steve had pretty much already been treating Tony like his sub for months without the actual titles.

Likely from being in a good mood after their talk, Steve had let Tony hide out on his floor for the rest of the day. The next morning however did not come with the same luck. No matter what Tony said, no matter how much he begged sweetly or yelled angrily at Steve, the super soldier still dragged Tony down to have breakfast with the team the following morning.

When they exited the elevator on the common floor, only Natasha, Thor, and Bruce sat at the table. The first two were speaking quietly to each other across the table while the latter sat between them at the head, frowning silently at whatever he was reading on his StarkPad. Steve motioned for Tony to sit as he walked to the kitchen to fix them whatever Bruce had prepared that morning. All conversation stopped as they entered. Thor paused to give them a cheerful greeting while Nat simply glared his way. Bruce, engrossed in whatever he was looking over, didn’t give any signs he’d even noticed them.

Tony refused to look Nat’s way as he sat down uncomfortably at the other end of the table, as far away from that murderous gaze as he could possibly get. After a few moments of tense silence, Steve returned sitting a plate in front of them both as he sat. Resting his elbows on the table, he stared at Tony for a minute before asking, “Tony, don’t you have anything to say to Nat?”

Giving Steve a feigned look of ignorance he answered back, “I’m not sure, maybe if you could say whatever it is I should be saying to her first, it’ll jog my memory.”

The eye roll Tony got from Steve was fully expected, Natasha rising quickly from her chair came as a complete surprise. Banging her fist on the table, the fury she stood with caused her chair to go toppling over as she spat out angrily, “This is not a fucking joke Tony and I will not let you treat it like one.”

Tony couldn’t help the sliver of fear that rippled through him when she kicked the chair out of her way striding forward. Natasha was truly freighting when the demeanor of her killer assassin persona took over. Tony’s mind began to race as his fight or flight instincts kicked into high gear. Before he could even decide on what to do it became unnecessary.

Steve’s voice, no higher than a whisper, rang throughout the room as though he had yelled. “You should stop there or you won’t like the consequences.” His tone, so chillingly cold and terrifyingly lethal, stopped Nat in her tracks.

Nat crossed her arms at her chest as she leveled Steve with same angry glare she’d previously been reserving just for Tony. “This is unacceptable Steve and you know it is.”

“You’re right. I know it’s unacceptable and Tony does to.” Though he didn’t take his eyes from furious woman in front of him, Tony saw Steve lean forward from the corner of his eye. “It’s also unacceptable for me to let an angry, unstable Domme anywhere near my sub.” Steve then slowly turned away from Nat to face him. “Tony these are your friends, your family, and you’ve hurt them. Stop fighting just because you can and tell them what you’ve been dying to say since yesterday.”

Tony’s mouth opened quickly to contradict Steve’s statement, but was promptly shut again when a look a disappointment settled across his Dom’s face. Tony stared down at the table, jaw clenching in aggravation. He was upset at his sub instincts yelling for him to wipe the expression from Steve’s face and because of the fact that Steve was right. Though half his brain had been figuring out ways to avoid this, the other half was desperately trying to figure out how to apologize. He was wounded at the knowledge he’d hurt his friends, his family, so carelessly without any effort.

Letting the mask he put on every morning slip away, Tony looked up at Natasha. The regret lining his face and words left no doubt the apology he spoke was sincere. “I…” Tony swallowed at the lump forming in his throat as he tried to push the words out he’d been wanting to express, “I… I’m sorry. I know… Even though I swear I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, Steve’s right. I know better, should have thought about what I was saying, and I didn’t.”

Some of the anger began to fall from Nat’s face while Tony spoke but her expression was still hard as he continued on. “I know what your relationship means to you and Clint, and I hope and believe you know I’d never intentionally disrespect it. I’ve hardly ever felt envious of anyone, but what you and Clint have… Whenever I see you two together, it always made me want something that special to. What you have is… It’s beautiful, and I’m sorry I made you ever think I believed otherwise.”

Nat stared at him a few moments longer before letting out an exhausted sigh. She briefly glanced toward Steve first, most likely getting permission, and then stepped forward into Tony’s space placing a hand on his cheek. “I won’t say it’s ok, because it wasn’t, but I know you didn’t mean it.” She looked to Steve again and then smiled encouragingly at Tony. “I know you were hurting, and I’m glad the reason for it’s been taken care of. I forgive you Tony, but know this …” Nat’s words were said through the same smile he was giving him previously but her tone had grown hard and severe, “If you disrespect my bond or my Sub again, I won’t be so forgiving and you’ll not be so easily pardoned.”

Tony’s squeaked out, “Yes mam,” was met with Natasha bright smile and Clint’s laughter echoing from the vents. Not wanting to raise Natasha’s wrath again, Tony suppressed the urge to yell at the archer to stay out of his ceiling.

“And as for you…” Nat said looking over to Steve, “Hurt him, and not even that serum or your super strength will save you from me.”

Steve smiled back at her. “If that ever became an issue, I wouldn’t even put up a fight.”

Tony was shocked when Bruce spoke not even lifting his head. “See that it doesn’t.” He hadn’t given any indication he’d been listening and Tony thought he hadn’t been paying attention. He did finally look up, staring over the rim of his glasses to Steve when he said, “I’d hate to let the other guy rip you to pieces after Nat’s had her fun.”

Thor’s friendly smile as he walked over to Steve, patting his shoulder lightly once there, was completely at odds with his words. “I’d strike whatever pieces our green friend left behind to ash.”

Clint yelled from the vents, “Then I’d hit them with arrows… Wait that’s too hard… ‘Tash’d let me go first, I’d hit you with arrows then.”

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation at everyone’s words, except for Clint’s, that he just laughed at. Though he muttered in an angry tone, “I can take care of myself,” he couldn’t help the warmth that filled him knowing his friends cared.

* * *

On the fourth day after Steve had become his Dominant, Tony had reached the apex of his frustration and was ready to get help.

Steve had fixed him dinner that night, feeding it to him by hand as he had every meal since they’d been together, before laying Tony down to watch a movie as he gave him a massage. By the time he motioned for Tony to turn over, Steve had already succeeded in making him boneless. When he finally made it to his shoulders, Tony was completely relaxed, except for the aching hard on between his legs. It should have come to no surprise to Steve when he snapped and pulled him down for a kiss, but Tony could tell from his gasp of surprise it did.

Once the initial shock wore off, Steve began to pull away from Tony’s mouth. The move was aborted when opened his mouth and licked at Steve’s lips. After that, Tony was no longer the dominant force in their kiss, or at all for that matter. Steve groaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss as his full weight settled between Tony’s legs. His tongue swept forcefully into Tony’s mouth while his hands pulled Tony’s wrist above his head, trapping the sub beneath him.

Tony would deny the needy high pitched whimper escaping from his throat to his grave. At the sound, Steve’s hands clenched harder around Tony’s wrists. The action caused his back to arch, rubbing their groin and chests together as he moaned against Steve’s lips. A growling sound rumbled from Steve as he repeated Tony’s action, rolling his hips down to slide their lengths together.

When Tony let out a loud gasping mewl and shuddered beneath Steve, he broke their kiss. Raising his body to a kneel, Steve separated their bodies as swiftly as he did their mouths but kept the tight grip he had on Tony’s wrists. Breathing hard with arousal, Tony looked up to Steve who looked completely composed. If not for the large evidence Steve was sporting Tony would have sworn he was completely unaffected by what just happened…

Oh wow, that was, Steve was… God was his Dom fucking hung…

Tony was trying to wrestle out a Steve’s grip to touch where he was staring but his stupid Dom just chuckled at his tries and held on tighter. Steve was smirking down at him when Tony gave him an aggravated look at being denied. “Sorry baby, I shouldn’t have let it go this far but…” Steve stopped mid-sentence giving Tony a quick possessive kiss that short circuited Tony’s brain for a moment. “Fuck sweetheart, I need to go. If not I’m going to wind up spreading you out and taking you apart inch by inch until I own every piece of you.”

Tony had to close his eyes as he let out a shuddering moan. The arousal bursting through him at Steve’s words left caused his voice to tremble slightly. “Why, just do it, I want you to. We’ve gone over our list, safe words all up and running, what’s the hold up? Just fuck me already.”

Steve laughed quietly at Tony’s words before he bent down to kiss his forehead. “Not tonight sweetheart, you’re not ready yet.” Letting go of Tony completely Steve rose from his couch looking down at Tony from where he now stood. “I do want to make sure you don’t have any drops from this,” Steve just smiled at Tony’s rolled eyes, as if just this would cause him to go into subdrop, “So I’d like for you to sleep in my room tonight…” When Tony’s eyebrows rose along with a smirk, Steve drew out his next word. “…_Alone_. I’ll take the couch when I get back from the gym. I’ll only be gone for about 30 minutes but if you feel anything call me immediately, I meant it Tony.”

Steve’s said his last words as he was walking away. Sighing Tony stared down at his dick, still very much hard from what happened, thinking it was time to bring in reinforcements. Cracking through Captain America’s chivalry was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it would.

* * *

Narrowing down his best possible help to the only other couple in the Tower, Tony opted to talk to Nat. Although a talk with Clint would probably yield the same results, it would likely end in their usual childish name calling. The archer’s Domme was still way too deep in protective mode to take it as light heartedly as she normally would. While there was a time he would have put his life at risk to get laid, Tony had definitely grown older and wiser.

So yeah, Nat it was.

It was practically evening when Jarvis finally notified Tony she was finally alone in the gym so he could talk to her. Not wanting to miss his chance after waiting all day, Tony practically ran to the training floor at full speed. When he got there, racing up to a worried looking Natasha, he had to catch his breath before he could get anything out.

He was bending over, hands on his knees, pulling in deep breaths as Nat asked, “What hell is going on Stark?” After holding up a finger to stall any further questions, Tony walked away slowly still taking in gulps of air before he came back to Natasha’s now smirking face. Laughing softly she chided to him, “You ready now grandpa or you need a few more minutes?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and was going to sass back at her before he remembered why he was here. Not willing to waste time and be interrupted, Tony blurted out, “I need help getting Steve to fuck me.”

Nat’s eyebrows went up slowly with her mouth following the same path to a smirk. “Have to say, I did not see that coming. Never would of thought you’d need help in that particular department.”

Tony threw up his hands saying, “Right… But Cap is throwing up a brick wall of chastity every time I make a move. He’s all about maintaining this whole 40’s gentlemanly courting thing and I’m about to die of blue balls.” When she gave him a snorted laugh Tony whined, “Its not funny Nat, I’m literally dying of horniness right now. Tell me what I need to do to break through that non penetrable wall of Dom control he has and get him to throw me down and fuck me like I want him to.”

Natasha’s laughter trickled off slowly but her smile lingered as she thought through Tony’s question. She began unraveling the tape from her hands as she looked up at the ceiling muttering out her thoughts. “Fairly new relationship, protective instincts will be going haywire… Need to assert dominance…? Nah, overpowered by sub care instincts. Submissive acts…?” She snorted loudly before softly stating, “Tony’d never pull that one off…”

He gave her a petulant, “I could…” but cut himself off with a shrug saying, “Whatever.” She was _probably _right_…_ Ok fine, she was completely right.

Tony jumped when she said, “That’s it,” and turned to him with a smile, eyes dancing in amusement. “Put on something of his, like a shirt or watch… On second thought, just rundown to the nearest tourist store and buy a Captain America shirt.”

He gave her a disbelieving look as he said, “That’s it? Just put on a Cap T-shirt?”

She smiled at him before crouching down in a fighting stance again and peppering the punching bag with a few quick hits. “That’s it, just put on the shirt…” throwing another smirk at him she finished adding, “Maybe do a few stretches before you see him, you’ll definitely want to be limber.”

* * *

Tony can admit he may have gone slightly, just a tiny little bit, overboard.

He amended that statement to majorly overboard when Clint nearly fell to the floor laughing when Tony walked into the room. They were going out to meet Darcy and Jane along with Thor at the bar they frequented that night. It looked as if everyone had already gathered on the common floor except for Steve. His science bro was giving Tony a bewildered look of confusion as Thor leaned over to ask him whispering; well what Thor considered whispering, “Is it a Midguardian custom to wear your new mate’s colors? Does Jane not consider us… Uh, what’s the word… Ah, ‘dating’, since she’s never done so?”

Tony just rolled his eyes over to Nat who slapped a hand over her face muttering something about _‘A genius,’_ and _‘Acting like a horny idiot’_. Tony walked up to her frowning at Clint still leaning over a lounge chair laughing. “What? You were the one who suggested this. Even though I was skeptical, really _really_ skeptical, I trusted your judgment. I swear, Steve better be worked up enough to fuck me in the elevator when we get back here after I put in,” Tony gestured his hands up and down his body, “All this hard work to do what you said. I will be very upset if I only get Clint’s laughter tonight instead of Steve’s dick.”

Shaking her head Nat gave him an incredulous stare. She grinned widely at him as she reached over to pinch his cheek as she said in a babying voice, “Awww, it’s funny you still think you’re coming with us.”

Slapping her hand away from his face Tony asked, “What do you mean not coming with you?”

Nat sighed laying a hand on his shoulder as she smiled knowingly at him. “If you’d have just worn the shirt like I said, then yeah you’d probably be ok,” She chuckled, eyes going up and down his body through attached to an unbelieving gaze, “But not dressed like this… You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Some sort of realization dawned on Clint as he stopped laughing suddenly. He straightened up as he looked at Tony fully before throwing up his arms in disappointment and crossing them. “Ah man… Damn it Tony, I was really looking forward to seeing what Dom Steve with a sub was going to be like.” His voice had lowered when he muttered childishly, “Always ruining stuff… Never gonna see Dom Steve…” as said man walked into the room.

He looked everyone over smiling as he walked in like a man on a mission asking, “Is everyone ready to…” but trailed off when his gaze settled on Tony. Coming to a dead stop, Steve’s eyes began roving over him. He took in the T-shirt Tony was wearing with Cap’s face on the front, looking stern above the ‘Captain America’ title beneath it. Only the front was visible under the flannel shirt he took from Steve’s room along with the watch he borrowed on the way out. It was settled against the tiny shields lining up the outside seam of Tony’s pants, they traveled all the way down to the sneakers that had scenes from Cap’s comic strip on them.

When Steve eyes traveled back up just as slowly, his face grew red as they stopped on Tony’s chest. He closed the distance between himself and Tony so quick, had anyone blinked they would have missed the movement. “Are these…?” Steve began to ask but trailed off as he took the chain around Tony’s neck in his hands and confirmed they were in fact his dog tags. A dark dangerous look covered his face as he met Tony’s eyes, growling to everyone in the room, “Get out.”

The team scattered quickly, saying their goodbyes with chuckles as they exited. Tony squeaked out a sound he thought would never come from his mouth as Steve wrapped the chain in his fist, pulling Tony closer. Breathing hard with arousal and a tiny bit a fear, Tony voice shook as he said, “Uh, look Steve… I’m, I ah, probably should have asked before I, um… You should blame Nat, this is her fault.”

The dark expression on Steve’s face didn’t lighten at Tony’s words like he hoped it would. If anything, Steve’s expression grew more threatening as he gazed into Tony’s eyes. “I see now… Here I am, making plans to take my sub out and show him off. Let everyone see how the most beautiful person in the world chose me to be their dominant. Then I was going to come back here, lay you on my bed and take you in all the ways you’ve been asking for. But you just couldn’t help pushing for it, could you baby? You went to Nat asking her for a way through my control, and now I don’t get to show the world know you’re mine just yet.”

Tony shivered lightly at the words. “We can still go… Can still ride with the others. They probably haven’t left, or, or got that far.”

Steve gave a deep sinful laugh. “Sorry pet, that’s not an option anymore. The moment I walked in here, saw you covered in me from head to toe, wearing my name around your neck…” Steve let out a low groan from deep in his throat, fist clenching tighter on the chain bringing Tony incrementally closer. “Now baby, the only place you’re going is to my bed, and the only thing you’ll be riding is my dick.”

* * *

The route they made to Steve’s rooms was uneventful, or at least Tony thinks so. He was being distracted by one Steve Rogers in all his Dom glory at the time so whether or not that’s true is still up in the air. What Tony can say with complete certainty is between kisses and gropes to each other’s flesh, that they did make it at some point.

Steve stripped him slowly, as if he hated to remove every article of clothing but couldn’t wait to unravel the prize beneath once he’d done so. He went to remove the dog tags once he’d finished with Tony’s clothing, but after a moment of indecision while holding them tightly, he decided against it laying them back against Tony’s chest.

It didn’t take the Dominant nearly as much time to secure Tony’s hands to the bed as he lay on his back. Pulling the last tie tight, he asked softly, “What’s your safeword sweetheart?”

Rolling his eyes Tony repeated the safeword he’d told Steve days ago when they had their “safe, sane, consensual” conversation. “Clint,” Tony bantered back with a smile, recalling how he told Steve if he ever said the archer’s name in bed something was very, very wrong.

Steve smiled back, no doubt with the same thoughts, as his hand trailed against Tony’s cheek. “Good boy,” His smile widened as he felt Tony’s skin ripple beneath his fingers at the praise. “Use it if you need to baby. Other than that, you’re mine for the rest of the night. You’re gonna be my plaything and I’m gonna use you however I want.” Lowering his mouth to kiss and lick the skin of Tony’s jaw beside his ear he continued on saying, “But you feel free to make all the noise you need to while I get acquainted with every inch of my new toy.”

Tony was Tony, so of course Steve telling him he could make all the noise he wanted meant he did everything he could not to. This plan failed, miserably, but he still gave it his all. If Steve’s plan was to drive Tony completely insane, it was working…

…Really, Really well.

Starting at Tony’s jaw, Steve kissed and licked every inch of Tony’s skin. **_Every single inch_**, he didn’t miss one spot. Well, that’s not completely true, much to Tony’s chagrin he missed several inches but Tony was pretty sure that was on purpose. By the time he made it to Tony’s chest after his tour down Tony’s arms, he was no longer able to hold back the light gasps from slipping from his lips as Steve paused to torment and tease Tony’s nipples. When he continued on to Tony’s hips, tongue delving into the small indentations of skin at his abdomen, tiny moans began to seep between his gasps. As he reached Tony’s feet, suckling at the skin on Tony’s toes, small shivers had begun to rack Tony’s body.

Then, the dominant asshole flipped Tony over and started trailing a path back up the way he came. By the time he’d began nibbling at the cheeks of Tony’s ass, Tony had begun to beg and tremble at every touch. “Please Steve, Uhhh… God please, just touch me, I need, I need more. I’m so close… Please Steve, Please.” When all he received in reply were chuckled licks to his vertebrae, he started to pull at the ropes. “Untie me you asshole, if you won’t… Ah fuck, ohhh… If you won’t give me what I want I’ll do it myself.”

Steve sank his teeth into Tony’s side, causing a long low moan to emanate from Tony’s throat. “You sure about that, sure you can give yourself what you need better than I can sweetheart. Mhmm, well since you so sure you know what’s best then okay. Tell me what you think you need and I’ll give it to you.”

After a few tries Tony finally managed to moan out, “Fuck me, please, need it… God I’m so close, just, just fuck me already and stop being a dick.”

The smirk Tony could hear in Steve’s tone as he said, “Sure thing Tones, whatever you say,” let him know things did not bode well for him.

Already primed and on edge, when Tony felt the tongue sliding around his opening his body shook hard as he let out a loud moaned, “Oh God, Steve…” If Tony thought Steve was driving him crazy before, now he was sure of it. The Dom licked him open for what seemed like hours, it may have even been that long. Tony begged for release, and cursed Steve every time he pulled back when Tony was close.

Around the 6th or 7th time Steve had edged him right to the brink only to pull back, Tony’s mind finally broke down. His body, completely exhausted from the constant arousal, gave out sinking into the bed with only Steve holding him in place. A violent shiver rolled through him as Steve murmured, “That it baby, so good, let go for me sweetheart. Hand over that last bit of control you’ve never given to anyone else.”

Tony mind began to grow fuzzy at the words, slight buzzing coming to his ears as he felt as if he was falling into a cloud. His words were slurred as he said, “Yes… God, yes Steve. Whatever you want.”

With that, Tony felt Steve’s fingers entering him as his body grew pliant. He let go of… Everything, until Steve was the only thing anchoring him to the world. He knew he’d dropped fully into subspace for the first time when Steve finally entered him, cock stretching Tony open as he slid in completely in one stroke. He felt his mind reaching toward the dominant’s and the other’s man’s consciousness wrapping around his as Steve’s mind did the same.

As they both came, Tony with a loud shout that echoed throughout the room, their bond cemented itself in place. Steve continued to fuck Tony slowly, drawing more cries from the smaller Sub throughout the night. For the first time, Tony felt what it was like to be submerged completely in someone else, linked to everything Steve was feeling.

For the first time, Tony was surrounded in the feeling of love, and he never wanted to come back down from it.

* * *

Tony came to wakefulness the next morning with a smile on his face. Opening his eyes he looked over to where his Dom slept beside him, gaze raking over his body. The previous night, by the time Steve had undressed, Tony was down too deep to really look at his Dom. Now though, he looked his fill. He took in Steve’s abs, the muscles of his arms, and the indentations above his groin, everything that made up his gorgeous blonde Dominant.

As his eyes settle on Steve’s cock resting between his legs, he felt the stirrings of arousal. It took him a moment to realize it wasn’t just from himself. When Steve began to harden, Tony realized he could feel the sleepy arousal of the man beside him as well. “Mhmmm… If you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’ll be forced to keep you here for the rest of the morning.”

Steve spoke around a smile but didn’t open his eyes. Tony leaned over to kiss his lips, an echoing smile in place. “You say that like its incentive for me to stop.”

Steve chuckled lightly as he slapped Tony’s ass making him yelp. “Be good, let your Dom sleep for a little longer like a nice little submissive.”

Feeling the tug of happiness in Steve brought a surge of happiness within Tony as well. As he leaned down to lay his head on Steve’s chest, he could feel the surge of protective love envelope Steve’s mind as he wrapped Tony is his arms before succumbing to sleep again. Tony just smiled before letting sleep wrap around him again as well.

This love he dreamed of, had hoped for, and had thought would never come, was finally his…

…At Last.


End file.
